


Witch

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, castration mentioned, warning for very scared men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If something is cool, it's wizard. If someone is evil, you call them a Witch. So not cool. </p>
<p>When Hermione complains about this, Harry points out something that levels the playing field and terrifies the men among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

Disclaimer- I blame my sister for the idea. But I don't own the series.

Hermione sat down across from Harry and stared at Harry's book moodily.

Harry put it down and stared at her for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Being called a Witch is an insult, sometimes. But Wizard is something good. That isn't fair. It's prejudiced!"

Harry sighed. "But more wizards fear witches then witches fear wizards. Well, Smart wizards. Does that help average it out?"

Hermione frowned. "Not really."

"Then does the fact that there is a whole book of spells that go along the lines of the castration hex that I know you have been helping teach the other girls, help?"

There was a dreamy look in her eyes as she left, and Harry was about to laugh when a strangled voice behind him asked, "Castration hex?"

Harry turned to Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Harry just nodded.

"Teaching other girls?"

Harry nodded again. "Most of the girls know it. It's favoured because it's one of the non reversible ones. They cast it any you're screwed."

There was a squeak from someone, and Harry shrugged. "Don't tell her there are ways to prevent it, shields and such, because it will make her feel bad."

"Can you teach us?" About half of the male student body asked.

Harry laughed. "Find it yourself."

A/N I had basically the same talk, only she was using karate and pepperspray. I had the karate blocks and stuff to stop it. And yes, my guy friends all wanted to learn after this.


End file.
